Perfect
by ElfNight
Summary: Drabble. Duo thinks Wufei's life is missing something... Slash! 2x5 FLUFF!


**PERFECT**

SUMMARY: Duo thinks Wufei is missing something in his life...

WARNINGS: Only for the fluff, really.

DISCLAIMER: Not. Mine. Tried to catch them, but they run too fast...

~*~

"'Fei, you need to lighten up..." Duo said, studying the other boy solemnly.

Wufei lowered his book and gazed at him over the top of his glasses. "What?"

"I said, you need to lighten up, man! When do you ever have fun?"

"When I threaten your life?" Wufei replied, only half teasing.

"Oh, c'mon, 'Fei! I'm tryin' to be serious, here!"

"That's a first," was the muttered response, as Wufei turned back to his book.

Duo glared at him for a moment, then brightened. "I know! We need to find you a hobby!"

Wufei didn't look back up, but that failed to dampen Duo's enthusiasm.

"Lessee - something studious - wanna collect stamps?"

"No."

"Go bird-watching?"

"No."

"I know! You could collect First Editions!"

"No."

"Why not? You love to read!"

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

Wufei lowered his book again, with a heartfelt sigh. "Duo - you don't _read_ First Editions. You put them in a glass case and brag about them."

"Oh."

Wufei nodded and picked his book up yet again.

Duo continued to plot.

"You like to draw and paint and stuff."

"Not all the time."

"Collect rare swords?"

"I like swords that mean something to me."

"You're a weird man, 'Fei."

"I know."

Wufei set a plate of sweet and sour chicken in front of Duo, who beamed up at him.

"You could take cooking lessons, and learn to make all kinds of new stuff!"

"Or I could save money, and just read a cookbook."

"...yeah."

There was silence for a moment as they concentrated on eating.

"Take up bike riding?"

"No."

"Jogging?"

"No."

Later that night, with his head snuggled down on a bronze shoulder, Duo tried again.

"We could make a goal to visit every - uh, adult toy store in the city..."

"Duo!"

Wufei stopped in the middle of his katas to gaze at his lover. "What?"

"I've decided you need a pet instead of a hobby."

"A... pet?!"

"Yup! How 'bout a cat? You like cats!"

"Yes, but _you_ are allergic."

"Oh, yeah." Duo sat down on the dew-wet grass and fiddled with the end of his braid.

Wufei watched him for a moment, his eyes oddly tender, then went back to his forms.

"How about a dog?" the question came after a few moments of companionable silence.

"If you want a dog, get one."

"No, 'Fei - do _you_ want a dog?"

"Not really. They take too long to train."

"We could take it to obedience classes."

"I'd rather do it myself, and I don't have the time right now."

"Guess you're right." Duo got up and brushed debris from his backside. "Well, I'll keep working on it. Gotta go grocery shopping now."

"Want company?"

Duo's whole face lit up. "Yeah, sure! Are you done?"

"I've done enough. Let me shower and change. Ten minutes?"

"Perfect! Thanks, 'Fei!"

Wufei nodded, and walked toward the house.

"Hey, 'Fei?"

"Yes?"

"How 'bout a rabbit?"

"No."

Two young men were going down an aisle in a grocery store. One was pushing a cart, while the other chattered happily and tossed items haphazardly in it. The first man would pick up each item and examine it. Some things went back in the buggy, arranged neatly.

A lot of them were calmly set back on the shelves.

Their conversation caused quite a few stares.

"Fish?"

"We have fish."

"Oh, yeah. Bird?"

"No."

"Hamster?"

"No."

"Ferret?"

"...no."

"You hesitated!"

"_No._"

"Lizard?"

"No."

"Snake?"

"No."

"Oh! Oh! _Pony!_"

"No!"

"I refuse to give up," Duo declared, plopping down on the bed.

"You always were stubborn," Wufei agreed, slipping on a t-shirt and flipping his ponytail out the neck.

"Oi! Look who's talking!"

Wufei smiled, and sat down beside the other man.

"Duo - why are you so determined to find me something 'fun'?"

"'Cause you need it, man. I love you, I want your life to be perfect."

Wufei arched an elegant black eyebrow. "You don't think it's perfect now?"

"Not if you're not having fun," Duo pouted, grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

Wufei smiled again. "Duo - every day with you is fun."

"Yeah?" Violet-blue eyes gazed at him uncertainly.

"Yes. Even when I don't act like it."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed," Wufei replied, and kissed him.

"Honest?" Duo finally managed to ask, his voice a bit breathless.

"Yes, Duo," Wufei assured him, and put something in his hand.

"What's this?" Duo stared down at the small silver ring.

"Promise ring."

"...what?!" Duo shrieked, and then pounced him. "'Fei - you got me a promise ring?! I love you!"

"That's why I got it," was the smug response, which got Wufei a pillow to the face.

"I'll get you one tomorrow!" Duo said happily, after the short pillow fight was over.

"Thank you, Duo. For everything."

They settled down to silence for a moment.

"Hey, 'Fei?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"Does this mean I have to take the ferret back?"

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"_What _ferret?!"

~owari~


End file.
